Her Past
by gamingal
Summary: This is my version of the past of the unknown blue haired member contains DeidaraxAkatsuki female and Rated T for violence
1. silent assasins

Hi all this is a fanfic about the blue-haired member of the Akatsuki

I have named her Kusabana by the way because

KusabanaFlower in Japanese apparently

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters apart from the two random ninja in paragraph 5-6

* * *

Deep in the pitch black forest a silent figure stood over a stiff body, which was lent against a tree. The figure was clearly female and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds randomly dotted across it. Her hands were stained with blood however that did not bother her in the slightest, she was just glad that the blood didn't belong to her.

She preformed a number of hand seals and closed her eyes, when she reopened them she was staring at a dark room with only one other person with her. "It is done Leader-san" she said in a monotone voice

"Good now nothing can interfere" the man replied

"Why did I have to kill him anyway, he was weak and not really a threat to our plans"

"Even if he wasn't a ninja Zetsu caught him watching some of our members particularly you, Kusabana" he replied "Now I want you to go and make sure Tobi and Deidara are okay they've just had a hard fight and we can't afford to lose anymore members"

"Hai Leader-san" she said before releasing the seal and returning back to the forest. She was about to begin cleaning her hands of the blood when a glimmer of gold caught her eye, hanging from a branch of the tree where the lifeless body was, there was a small golden pendant with strange markings on it hanging to the tree on a golden chain. Kusabana's eyes widened it had been years since she had seen those markings and she knew exactly what they meant. She quickly unbuttoned her cloak, revealing a long sleeved shirt which only reached to the top of her stomach and a skirt which reached to halfway down her thighs before splitting into two halves which both reached to her ankles, she then threw it in the air, almost instantly it was bombarded with kunai and shuriken.

Two ninjas, a man and woman, appeared from the bushes and walked over to where Kusabana's cloak was strewn on the floor "Where did she go?" asked the female ninja suddenly a blue flash darted across in front of them, wounding both ninja's. The flash then went across the front of them slitting both of their throats and killing them on the spot.

Kusabana put her kunai to the floor, dripping in blood, and bent down to inspect the bodies, just like the other ninja that she had killed before, these two were also in possession of pendants. As she stood up the ground behind her started to move and form a shape that she knew well "Hello Zetsu-san" she said.

"The Leader said there was only one body, who are the other two?" Zetsu asked

"This was an ambush, he was the decoy but they didn't count on me knowing their technique" she answered in a cold voice "But that technique was only used by a old group of assassins who are all-"suddenly she remembered him, he was only a silhouette in the back of her mind but he was there and he was definitely still alive.

"Well it doesn't matter to me, there dead now and as usual you've chopped them up for me" Zetsu's voice brought her back to reality

"How far away are Tobi and Deidara?" she asked as she walked over to her cloak, which was now a torn and tattered ruin.

"They are just a few kilometres to the east" answered Zetsu

"Okay, and by the way Zetsu, when you get back to the hideout tell the Leader I need a new cloak. Now goodbye" She said as she jumped up into the trees and out of sight.


	2. A old face

Yay chapter 2

* * *

Deidara walked through the forest with Tobi his new team mate at his side; they had both just fought a hard battle and were exhausted. He decided to rest for a moment so they could catch their breath, he could tell from the way that Tobi was walking that he also needed a rest too.

Deidara sat down on a rock and Tobi sat beside him. "Deidara-senpai, who has the Leader, sent us to escort us back to the hideout?"

"He's sending Kusabana-chan hm" he answered, Deidara didn't know much about Kusabana, only that she was the leader's partner and was very powerful. Suddenly Deidara noticed something even though he was exhausted he could still sense chakra, and at the moment he was detecting three instead of two.

At first Deidara thought that it may have been Kusabana's chakra but he soon realised this wasn't her chakra neither was it a familiar chakra. Deidara heard a branch crack behind him and decided whoever it was, they probably weren't friendly. "Tobi move!" he shouted but it was too late, there was already a shower of kunai and shuriken heading towards them both and neither had the time to move. Suddenly a flash of blue darted from the trees landing in front of Deidara and Tobi, encircling them all in a blue aura and stopping the attack hitting them all.

Kusabana stood up and looked at Deidara and Tobi to check if they were okay. After realising that she had stopped any harm coming to them she located where the assault had come from, this didn't take her long because as soon as she looked away another shuriken, although slightly bigger than the others came spiralling towards her.

Deidara watched in amazement as she managed to catch the shuriken in her hands and throw it back towards the enemy. She turned to Deidara and said in her ever cold voice "Get out of here now" Deidara was hesitant he wanted to help her, but he could not argue with her authority so he decided to get a safe distance away "Come on Tobi" he said as they both jumped away into the trees.

Kusabana turned back round "All right Miliko come out I know it's you" she said. From the bushes appeared a man, he looked about the same age as Kusabana and had white hair covering most of his face and reaching down to his shoulders. "Ah Kusabana it's good to see you again" he said

"What is it that you want Miliko?"

"Have you forgotten the promise that I made you all those years ago Kusabana?" he asked her

"No I haven't but there is no way you can keep it since you are less than half my power"

"Oh really?" he answered her with a daring look in his eye. Deidara noticed that he was making hand signs with just one hand, a realisation quickly hit him that Kusabana was in trouble and had not yet noticed it, he needed to save her right now.

Kusabana looked at the smirk on his face and instantly knew that she was in danger, she looked down at his hands and realised that he had been making hand signs and that she was too late. She braced herself and waited for the pain to come, suddenly Deidara appeared in front of her. "Move!" he shouted as he grabbed her and jumped making them both land safely behind a tree and out of the way of a huge wave of water, a result of one of Miliko's jutsus.

Deidara let go of Kusabana "Looks like we're safe-"before he managed to complete the sentence he was slapped hard across the face by Kusabana. He looked at her holding the side of his face that had just been slapped and said in a furious voice "What the hell was that for hm!"

"You know exactly what that was for" she answered calmly despite his tone of voice "And if you ever touch me there again I'll make sure you can never father children" Deidara then realised that he had grabbed her in such a rush he hadn't exactly thought about where his hands were going. He blushed as he realised what he had touched and why she was so angry at him for touching her there.

"Where is Tobi by the way?" she asked bringing Deidara back into reality

"I sent him to get back up, he may be pretty useless when it comes to fighting but he is a fast runner hm" he answered "We're probably going to need it against him"

"No Deidara this is my fight"

"But you can't fight him alone we should work together, as a team" Deidara protested

"I know but if I had finished what I started all those years ago we wouldn't be in this position" she said with a slightly saddened look on her face. _Why didn't I kill him_ she thought as her memory took her back to the last time she had faced him.

"_**Prepare to die Miliko" said a younger Kusabana, whose flower had yet to bloom**_

"_**You may have killed my father but you will not be able to kill me" he said in an ever calm voice**_

"_**Yes I can your half my power" she protested in a irritated voice**_

"_**Its not that you can't kill me it's that you won't kill me" he said **_

"_**And why do you think that?" she retorted **_

_**Suddenly Miliko was no longer stood in front of Kusabana her eyes widened as he appeared behind her and whispered in her ear "Because you still love me" she gasped, suddenly a surge of pain ran through her body as he stabbed a kunai into her stomach. She collapsed to the floor writhing in pain. "Don't worry the wound won't kill you" he said as he started to walk away "But when you wake up I will be gone, and the next time we meet I will kill you" he said as he disappeared out of sight. Kusabana screamed out in pain and held her sides as her vision faded with her last ounce of strength all she managed to say was "M...ili…ko" and with that she fell unconscious.**_

"And now I'm going to end it" she said as she walked towards where Miliko was "Stay here Deidara" she ordered as she passed him

"Fine" he answered as he jumped up into the tree and out of earshot of Kusabana "But if things get bad, I will intervene" he said to himself as he put his hand into his bag of clay and watched her every move, poised so that he could jump in at any moment and assist her in the battle.

* * *

Oh and by the way Miliko is my OC for the purpose of this story 


	3. The fight

I would have had this chapter up sooner but I've been ill one week and flooded the next

anyway its done now and it's a nice long one just for you enjoy!

* * *

She walked out into the clearing to face Miliko "So you think that you can beat me?" he said in a cocky voice

"I'm not sure but I'm going to try" she answered. She jumped into the air, throwing many shuriken and kunai as she went, Miliko did the same. As she dodged all the weapons she rebounded off a tree as did Miliko, both with kunai in their hands they flew towards each other. But Miliko was faster than Kusabana and so was the first to strike.

However as the blade of his kunai touched Kusabana's skin, she disappeared, Miliko suddenly realised that he had been tricked "A shadow clone!" he said as he turned around to see the real Kusabana with many more weapons in both hands.

She threw the weapons at Miliko and as he had no time to move they were all successful hits and managed to pin him to a nearby tree. Kusabana landed safely on the ground and walked up to the struggling Miliko. "Now you will see how much I have improved" she stated as she preformed a number of hand signs and closed her eyes.

Deidara watched in amazement as Kusabana's hands began to glow blue and her pupils disappeared. "Blue flame-jutsu!" she shouted as two balls of blue flame appeared at her fingertips. She ran towards Miliko getting ready to strike as she went, Deidara noticed that Miliko was smiling and immediately knew that Kusabana was in danger. "Kusabana lookout hn!" he yelled, but it was too late, as she raised her hand to hit him he quickly made many handsigns with his only free hand and shouted "Reflection-jutsu!"

Kusabana felt pain surge through her body he eyes widened as she coughed up blood. She looked down to see that a giant wound had appeared on her stomach; she writhed in pain and collapsed to the ground. "You underestimated me Kusabana; you see I developed this jutsu just recently. It allows me to reflect the opponents attack back at them leaving me unharmed." He explained as he pulled a senbon needle out of his left arm.

"And now you will die for underestimating me" he threatened as he held a kunai to her throat. Kusabana flinched at the cold metal touching her neck, she was about to give in when something caught her eye. Perched on a rock a couple of centimetres away from where she was knelt was a small bird; however this wasn't any ordinary bird, this bird was made of clay. Kusabana was already exhausted and in pain, she hoped Deidara knew what he was doing because she would not be able to stay conscious for much longer.

Deidara made the handsign he needed to make the clay bird explode; he knew there was no way around Kusabana being injured but he still wasn't that happy about doing it.

Kusabana was thrown into the air, along with Miliko by the power of the explosion, causing her even more pain. She could stand it anymore as she plummeted back to the ground everything around her went dark.

Deidara had to act fast; he jumped out of the tree and caught Kusabana just before she hit the ground. He lent her against a tree and noticed that she was already unconscious. He scanned the area trying to find Miliko but he was nowhere to be seen, but just to be on the safe side he decided to go a little further away from the battle ground.

He stopped about 800m away from where Kusabana and Miliko had battled and lent Kusabana against another tree. He stood up and preformed a number of handsigns and closed his eyes. As he opened them everything around him was dark and there was only one other person with him.

"What's the situation Deidara?" the Leader asked

"Not good Leader-san" he answered

"Kusabana-chan is injured hn. We need backup, where are Kisame and Itachi?"

"I received Tobi's message requesting back up so I sent him to find them. He has made it to them and they are on their way, so just stay hidden and out of trouble till then"

"How long will it take them to get here?" Deidara questioned

"A couple of hours" was the only answer he got before the Leader sent him back to reality.

He knelt down to check on Kusabana, the injury she had was quite bad and if it wasn't treated soon, it could be fatal. He noticed a drop of blood on her lips; he used one of his fingers to clean it off. He looked at her peaceful face and sighed, he had never really noticed just how beautiful she was until now. "I hope you can hold out a couple more hours Kusabana-chan" he said to her motionless body as he lent against a tree and drifted to sleep.

Kusabana opened her eyes; she could see that she was still in the forest but not in the same place that she battled Miliko. She looked down to see that she was covered with an Akatsuki cloak; she then turned to her left and noticed that a few meters away Deidara was lent against another tree. She smiled something that was very rare to see coming from Kusabana, knowing that at least one person in the Akatsuki cared for her.

All of a sudden, she felt an excruciating pain surge through her body making her cry out in pain. She held her stomach as the pain continued to get worse and worse.

The scream had woken Deidara he turned to see Kusabana struggling to stay conscious. He rushed across to where she lay "What's wrong Kusabana-chan?!" he asked urgently

"What do you think?!" She yelled back at him. He tried to restrain her so that he could help her, however she did not want to cooperate. He pushed he down onto the floor and straddled her "Stay still Kusabana-chan" he said as he stopped her struggling. "I have very basic medical skills" he put both his hands on her wound and began the jutsu. Although, since Deidara was not trained properly in medical jutsu it didn't take too long for him to get tired. He didn't have enough chakra to carry on, he tried to move off of Kusabana but he just didn't have the energy. So he ended up collapsing on top of her.

Kusabana regained consciousness; the pain had gone however, something heavy was weighing her down. She opened her eyes and blushed. Deidara had landed in such a way that meant his face was so close that there lips were almost touching. Kusabana quickly pushed him off of her and laid him down next to her. She was completely exhausted; she knew that it was dangerous and potentially fatal for her to go to sleep with no lookout to guard her. However she just couldn't manage to keep her eyes open. So she laid back and drifted off into a deep sleep

* * *

Yes I know Deidara probably can't do medical jutsus but I'm sure you'll get over it

R&R people!!


	4. Her past

Sorry for the slow updatingness (Yes that is a word) I was on holiday and then I had a sleepover but at least I did update

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!

* * *

Deidara regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and sat up. "So your finally awake" said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Kusabana walking over to where he was sat. She sat down next to him "thank you for healing me" she said not looking at Deidara; he presumed this was out of embarrassment as she hardly ever thanked anyone. "No problem" he replied "that was quite a jutsu that he used against you, un" Deidara added

"Yes he was always good at creating new jutsus" she said still looking away from him. "Kusabana, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know him anyway?" asked Deidara, slightly nervous about the outcome. She turned to him "His father destroyed my life" she said surprised by Deidara and his sudden interest in her. "Would you like to tell me how?"

"If you insist" she answered with a raised eyebrow "It all started 14 years ago, I was 8 years old and lived with my parents. We lived on the outskirts of a hidden village in a small valley. My dad was a ninja and was teaching me the blue flame technique the day it all happened."

"_Look father I did it!" __shouted a young Kusabana to her father as a faint pale blue flame appeared in the palm of her hands "My, my I've never known anyone learn this technique so fast, however my child you must remember how dangerous this technique is, all it will take is one mistake to seal your doom" The flames that had appeared in the little girl's hands disappeared as she followed her father back to the house. However, before they managed to get back to the house a faint, far off noise made Kusabana turn round. She looked down the hill and saw a group of three men walking towards her. "Father who are those men" she asked she turned to her father and saw a look of horror on his face. "Father what's wrong?" she questioned with anxiety in her voice. He pulled a kunai from his pocket and shouted to his daughter "Kusabana get inside the house now!" She obeyed her father and ran as fast as she could towards the house. She could hear metal clashing behind her as she got closer to the house, but then Kusabana heard another noise, the sound of metal piercing skin. She didn't want to turn around, she was scared of what she might see, but a certain curiosity wouldn't let her do anything else. She turned around, and the sight that met her made her eyes widen. Her father was knelt on the ground with a Katana going straight through his chest and blood trickling down his face. Trying to hold back the tears Kusabana ran faster. She could hear the other ninja behind her starting to catch up. She reached her house and ran inside; not bothering to take her shoes off, her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner, unaware of all the chaos going on outside. She ran into the kitchen causing her mother to turn round to see what all the fuss was about. "What is it, darling?" she said with smile on her face. "Mother, father is-!" but Kusabana never got to finish that sentence because halfway through it, two kunai sped past her right ear and embedded themselves in her mother's neck and chest, piercing her heart. As her mother's last breath left her lips she fell to the floor, dead. Kusabana couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They streamed down her face as she fell to her knees. Then suddenly from behind her one of the men that had killed her father appeared although she did not get to see his face because before she had a chance to look at him, he had hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out cold._

"That was the last time I ever saw my home" she said as she lowered her head. This was the first time she had ever spoken about her past since she had joined the Akatsuki. She had not even talked about it to Pein, even though he was the person she was with the most.

Deidara noticed that Kusabana had gone completely silent and could see, even though he didn't believe it, tears forming in her eyes. He suddenly felt guilty for making her remember her past and the troubles that she had long forgotten, without thinking Deidara reached for her hand.

Kusabana suddenly felt a strange warmth on top of her hand. She looked down to see Deidara's hand on top of hers. She looked up at him, she blushed their faces were so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. She quickly turned away not wanting to show him her embarrassment.

"You still haven't told me how you know Miliko un" said Deidara trying desperately to change the subject and hide his embarrassment. "Yes your right I still haven't told you" said Kusabana, happy that Deidara had changed the subject so quickly. "Well, after my family was killed I was taken away to their assassinator's hideout. The man who had killed my mother and father was Huzaki; Miliko's father trained me and Miliko for 6 years neither of them knew anything about the blue flame technique, so every night I would practice the technique alone"

_Kusabana __stood in a small clearing just outside of the hideout. She made a number of handsigns and began to create the flames. She began slashing a nearby tree until suddenly she felt something on her wrist, holding it in place and extinguishing her flame. She looked down at her wrist to see a hand on it and the owner of it was looking at her with glazed eyes_. It was Miliko, _Kusabana blushed, but she couldn't work out why. "What are you doing her Miliko?" Kusabana asked as Miliko let go of her wrist. _

"_I don't remember father ever teaching us that technique" he said completely ignoring Kusabana "That's because its my technique that my father taught me" _

"_And when were you planning on teaching me this?" he asked_

"_Never, I wouldn't ever let the technique of my family be used by scum like you!" she answered with venom in her voice. Kusabana wished that that last sentence had never left her lips; after all it wasn't Miliko who had killed her family. "So I'm scum now am I?" he asked moving closer to Kusabana_

"_Well…no…I just" she started to say but she was interrupted by Miliko's lips being pressed against hers._

Kusabana stopped speaking and looked up into the sky "The next day I did what I had planned to do from the start, I murdered everybody, except Miliko, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't bring myself to kill him and now he's back to carry out the revenge he promised me all those years ago." Kusabana stopped talking but the moment she did she heard another noise. As fast as she possibly could she pulled out a kunai and swung it round to her right just in time to stop Miliko's kunai from slitting her throat.


	5. Her end

She jumped backwards "Deidara!"

"On it!" he replied as he threw one of his clay birds towards Miliko blowing up in his face. Konan jumped back to where Deidara was standing "How long until Kisame-san and Itachi-san get here?" she asked

"Very soon" he replied

"Okay then, Deidara-kun I need you to do something for me" she said as she started to make different handsigns "What?" he asked

"I want you to stay out of this battle" she answered

"What why?!" he retorted

"Because I going to use **that **technique" she answered

"But you can't un, Leader-san forbade you from using that technique it's too dangerous un!"

"Please Deidara...it's just that… well I" she couldn't manage to say it she was a ninja and a rouge one at that she wasn't allowed to have feelings although this wasn't the first time. "Deidara I don't want you to get hurt" was all she managed to get out in the end

"Fine but first" he said as he got closer and pressed his lips against hers, at first shock stopped her from responding but eventually she deepened the kiss and put her hand on his. All too quickly he pulled away "Good luck Konan-chan" he said as he jumped away into a nearby tree.

"So is he my replacement?" asked Miliko in a mocking voice

"You were never in his place to being with and now" her entire body began to glow a radiant blue colour "You fate is sealed" suddenly the blue flames that usually floated in her palms engulfed her hands, her pupils disappeared making her look empty and her hair became loose as the tie keeping it in place snapped making her hair fall down to shoulder length. "Hm I don't think I've ever seen this jutsu before" said Miliko

"This is the final stage of my technique in this state I am unbeatable" she said in an almost robotic voice. "Well we'll just see about that" he said as he made a couple of handsigns. Three flames shot at Konan however; she just batted them away and continued to run at Miliko.

Deidara was watching the battle intently. "Well looks like you didn't need our help fighting him after all Deidara-san"

"It's not him I'm worried about fighting Kisame-sama" answered Deidara. Kisame looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked

"Don't you remember Kisame?" Deidara turned around to see Itachi jump forward and land next to Kisame; he felt a surge of rage build up inside him but decided to keep it to himself because this wasn't the right time to fight amongst themselves. "Leader-san warned us all about her when she gets into this state, apparently her chakra becomes quite unstable" he said while watching Konan and Miliko contently. Kisame turned to Deidara "If you knew it was so dangerous why didn't you stop her Deidara?" he asked with anger in his voice. Deidara didn't know how to answer "Well…I…um" Deidara blushed and this caught Itachi's attention, Itachi sighed "And this is why having a woman in the Akatsuki is a bad idea" he said Deidara looked at him and blushed even redder. _Is it that obvious?_ He thought. "Ah so that's what it is" Kisame said as he smiled. "Well either way it looks like we'll have to save her from herself" he said as he grabbed his sword

"No wait not yet!" said Deidara

"But the longer we wait the more unstable she becomes!" protested Kisame

"Deidara's right Kisame" Deidara looked at Itachi, he had never stuck up for Deidara before

"Kisame, we have already fought today, we're both almost out of chakra at this moment she is the only one who can defeat him" explained Itachi

"If you insist Itachi-san" he said

Konan lunged at Miliko he ducked and tripped her up, she fell to the floor. Miliko tried to kick her but she grabbed his leg and pulled him to the floor. She quickly got up and kicked him in the face; she lunged at him again this time he had no chance to block her attack. She hit him straight in the chest; the flames went straight through him.

She pulled her hand out and looked at him, his eyes widened then faded his eyes closed as his body went limp and he fell to the floor, dead. "She did it!" said Deidara as he smiled "It's not over for us yet" said Itachi as he looked at Deidara.

Deidara looked down at her, her eyes became colder and the flames started to burn more intensely. Itachi jumped down along with Deidara and Kisame "Konan-san its time to stop" Itachi said in his ever cold tone

"But why I have so much power now" her voice was colder than Itachi's and was filled with hatred. Kisame put a hand on his sword "And this is why I said we should of stopped her earlier" he growled.

Konan swiftly moved towards the three of them, Itachi activated his sharingan "Kisame!"

"On it" Kisame ran at Konan with his sword in his hands, he swung at her, she easily avoided it "you actually think you can get near me?" she mocked him.

"I don't need to be that close" he swung at her again, this time when he missed his sword began to absorb the aura surrounding her, she laughed at him "Absorb my chakra I'll just generate more!" (A/N: what is she god?)

"Deidara wrap your clay around her, It might slow down her regeneration" said Itachi

"Right" he put his hand into his bag and then ran at her "This is for your own good Konan-chan, un!" he threw some clay at her; it wrapped itself around her waist and arms. She smirked "Did you really think this would stop me!"

She broke the clay with a wave of chakra, Deidara and Kisame realised too late that the wave didn't stop when it broke the clay. The wave hit all three of the boys. Deidara was flung off his feet and landed on the ground near to Itachi, Kisame was flung backwards and hit his head on a nearby tree and fell to the floor, Itachi managed to keep his balance and was pushed back a couple of metres by the sheer force of her Chakra.

Deidara got up and stood next to Itachi he looked at Kisame, who was lying limp underneath a tree "Kisame-sama un!" Deidara shouted but he got no reply he looked at Itachi "Itachi Kisame's-"

"I know, just leave him he'll be okay, it's us we need to worry about"

"Itachi what do we do, un?" At that moment Deidara heard a rustling noise behind him _Oh great what now?_ He thought. Tobi appeared from the trees "I'm back Deidara-senpai" Deidara sighed _great, exactly what we need._

Itachi looked at Tobi "Did you get the item I requested Tobi?"

"Yes here it is Itachi-san" Tobi gave Itachi what looked like a sword handle, Deidara looked over Itachi's shoulder "What is it?"

"Leader-san made this weapon; it's specially designed so that it can stop her when she's in this form"

Konan looked at the weapon "Not that dammed sword again!" she took a step backwards and readied herself.

Itachi handed Deidara the weapon "You'll have to do it"

"Why?" he asked

"Because to wield this weapon you need chakra and I'm going to use mine to distract her, now just channel your chakra through it and stab it through her heart" he answered

"But if I stab her through the heart won't that…." He didn't want to finish his sentence

"Just do it" was Itachi's only reply as he made a couple of handsigns. Itachi ran towards her "Now Deidara!" he shouted just before he sent one of his flame techniques at Konan, Deidara ran towards her from behind, she didn't notice him because she was deflecting Itachi's attack. He took a deep breath and thrust the sword towards her, he saw her attention find its way to him, but it was too little, too late. His eyes widened as he saw that a red flame had emerged from the handle and had entwined itself around her, dimming the blue aura around her.

It was then he saw the look in her eyes, it was her, Konan not some monster about to murder them and she looked pained yet happy as she stared at him. He pulled the sword away from her dropping it to the floor and catching her before her strength gave out "Konan…" he whispered as she looked up at him, tears starting to fall.

"I'm glad you're okay…don't blame yourself…I l-…love" the words were caught in her mouth as her last breath left her body and she fell limp.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about the rushed ending. But otherwise I would've never finished it. Although this isn't how the story ended in my mind it will be the end of it on here. If you are at all confused about the entire story then don't tell me in a review I already know it's confusing and thats why it has gotten dropped by me

Sorry to all it's fans :( (at least I had written 3/4 of this chapter 2 years ago)


End file.
